Fall Into Love
by maryXrose
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Fall Into Me". Where is Bella? Will Edward's past with Daphne ruin their once strong bond? Will they still be together? Mature for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is the sequel to my other story Fall Into Me. If you haven't already read it, Please read it before this so you'll have a better idea about what's going on. And remember to review if you want more =)

* * *

I awoke to a strangely clear mind. I also had almost no memory of the days that past and now I was in a new place altogether. The days, hours, minutes before passed in an agonizing blur of pain. Now, I was alive and in one piece, completely unharmed. I remembered that when Daphne caught me in the catacombs, she took me to a dark, hidden place. It smelled rusty and damp. My own blood poured from a deep gash on my arm from her racer sharp nails...

_"Why are you doing this?" I cried, shielding myself with my injured arms._

_She leered down at me, her unearthly beauty marred by her angry expression. "You took the light from my life. You stole my one hope and for that I must make amends."_

_"Can't you just go find someone else?"_

_She scoffed. "You really are stupid, aren't you? He was mine. Don't you understand that? He was my soul mate."_

_"Edward?"_

_"Of course, you stupid, silly girl. He was all mine long before even your mother was a thought in the wind. It was only a matter of time before we found each other, yet you came and stole his affections."_

_"That's not fair! I didn't even know about you!"_

_She laughed. "Oh, Bella, it;s not that simple. He could have left you. He could have sent you back to your mortal life and started anew with me like I wanted. Yet, he spurred me and refused my love in favor of you" She crouched down until we were eye level. "Such fragile, breakable things, humans are. In a split second I could snap your neck. I could break that string of life in an instant."_

_I looked around, praying for rescue. Every other time I was in trouble or in danger, Edward, Alice, one of the Cullens were always there at the last moment to keep me safe from. I even wished for Jake ans his brashness and over protective ways. "Please, Daphne." I pleaded_

_"Please Daphne." She mocked. Standing, she turned her back on me. "You have stolen him."_

_"I'm sorry I don't know what to say."_

_"Silence! I don't even want to hear your voice. What you have done is unforgivable. Do you know what the strange thing is? I think, in other circumstances, I would have liked you, even grown to be your friend. When I first heard from Emma the story of an unnamed American vampire with a human love, I was honestly touched. Here was a vampire like us who felt affections for a mortal that were so strong, he could resist her blood. I heard stories of how he saved you from the Volturi and promised to give you the gift of eternal life when you were finally wed. He saved your insignificant life again and again. To me, it was the perfect love story. When I saw him in the French coven's lair, I was surprised... no, that is an understatement. Shocked. Angry. Furious. Yes, those are better words for how I felt. There he was, my lost love. At first I was elated, thinking he had come back. That after all these years he had finally found me and we could continue our life together. But when I saw you, I understood."_

_"I'm sorry." I murmured, honestly feeling guilty. _

_She ignored me."I felt as if I had egg on my face. I had told Lidia, my one and only confidant in this world about Edward. I spun tales of late night strolls through the cities, exploring the many haunts of our kind. The boat rides we took and the pledges of love we had taken. How he had saved me from an eternal life of loneliness. I told her how sure I was that one day we would be reunited and she would see how wonderful he was. It was painful and embarrassing to admit how wrong I had been. Now only have you taken my love, but also my pride."_

_"I... I'm really sorry..."_

_"You smell like him you know." She said quietly._

_"What?"_

_"He has made you his, hasn't he?"_

_I blushed in the darkness, despite my fear. Was it really that obvious? "I- I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Don't lie to me, you silly girl."_

_"Yes." I whispered._

_She whipped around and before I knew it she was next to me. "Truly, he has... consummated your... relationship?"_

_I nodded._

_She let out a piercing moan. "I can't believe it! All the years I pledged my love to him and he chooses you? I can't believe it!" She turned on me. "You little... harlot! You stole him! You took everything from me!"_

_Then darkness. Searing pain. Then nothing._

I opened my eyes, feeling very confused and out of place. A deep, searing pain was throbbing in the back of my throat. Where was I? Instinctively, I brought my hand to my neck and sat up. I looked around, my surroundings strange and new. Of two things I was certain, Daphne was nowhere to be seen and I was mercifully, wonderfully, thankfully alive.

Looking around, I saw I was sitting in a lush, gold embroidered bed. A giant canopy with hanging tassels and jewels hung high above my head, held up by large, gold pillars engraved with all sorts of designs. An extravagant crystal chandelier caught my eye and I took in the rest of the room in awe. Everything was gold, patterned, and probably wildly expensive. Large paintings and mirrors hung about the room and marble busts stood at attention around me.

I slid out of bed so quickly, I became startled. How could I have moved that fast? I glanced in one of the lavish mirrors and had to do a double take. What, or who, I saw was fully alien to me. She had lush, rich, chocolate hair that hung in thick waves. Her neck was long and her white skin was pure porcelain, perfectly unlined and completely smooth. The lips were plump and curved in a delicious way. Her teeth were white and straight beneath her parted lips. She was graceful, beautiful, wonderful. However, one thing in particular caught my attention at once. Looking back at me was a pair of eyes framed by thick, black lashes. The eyes were a pure and startling blood red. The realization hit me with the force of a high speed train. I was now a vampire.

* * *

Hope you liked it, let me know if you want moreeee =)


	2. Chapter 2

For everyone reading this story that might be a little confused, this is the sequel to my other story "Fall Into Me" read and review3

* * *

Edward's POV

"Edward... I... I still can't see her." Alice admitted quietly, her huge eyes filled with unnatural sadness that didn't belong on her impish face.

"I don't get it. No one can find her and you can't see her... the only time she's ever been out of your sight is when she was with the pack back in Washington and I know she's not there..." This fact was true. I had Jacob keeping a lookout for Bella as well on the faint hope that somehow she ended up at home. "Oh, why did I bring her here? This is all my fault."

"You can't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault."

She was wrong and I knew it. After we graduated from high school, Bella begged me to bite her, to make her one of us and I refused on my ridiculous moral grounds. I thought I was saving her soul by refusing her, but in the end I just put her life on the line by not making her invincible. "But it is... If I had just changed her when I had the chance..."

"Stop, Edward. We'll find her." She said firmly, although I noted some doubt in her mind.

"We've been looking for days and found nothing."

"Maybe Jasper'll find something." Her husband was always the best tracker of the family thanks to his years in the army.

"Maybe." I looked around in the empty field we were standing in. Our search had led us there and we had been looking for four days and still hadn't found anything. However, I wasn't about to lose hope when Bella could be out there waiting for me, hurt, scared, alone. I couldn't even bear to think of the last option.

My inner monologue trialed off as Jasper approached us. His thoughts were mixed between upset and confused. "What is it?"

He Held out a small scrap of fabric. _I found it in the grounds outside the palace of Versailles. _"It's hers and it seems to be pretty fresh."

"How fresh do you think?" Alice asked her husband, her facial expression significantly happier than before.

"A few hours maybe."

I could have hugged him on the spot. His skills could have saved Bella. "Alright, so I'm going there now... call Carlisle and keep him updated."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Alice smiled, bringing a light mood with her. _I'm so happy for you!_

"No, I need to bring her home myself." I couldn't explain it, but I just wanted to be alone when found her. I wanted our reunion to be a private one.

"Bring her back soon." Jasper clapped me on the shoulder before he and Alice turned back towards Paris.

I took off at a run towards Versailles, the home of the last king of France. I clutched the fabric in my clenched fist as I went through the thick forest, dodging trees and jumping over the streams and rivers that lined the land. My dead heart was filled with new hope as I came closer to my destination, and my Bella. Now I could make amends for my grave mistakes. Now that all the dangers of Bella's life were officially gone, we could really live again. Perhaps we could go off to see the rest of Europe. Maybe we could go to England and get married in Washiment Abbey like the late Princess Diana and Prince Charles. What girl wouldn't like to have a true royal wedding? For the honeymoon we could go anywhere... Asia has a lovely nightlife as does Russia. I think that Bella would really enjoy Italy. Her first trip was probably... less than satisfactory...

I slowed my pace as the grand palace came into view. I was glad it was the middle of the night so I would be able to search the building and grounds thoroughly. It truly was a magnificent sight, but I wasn't there to take in the scenery, I wanted to find my future wife. I lifted my nose in the air and took in a deep breath. Grass. Stone. The smells of aging fabrics and wood. Thick florals and foliage assaulted my nose and I could even detect the paints used in the art inside. I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, only the air and filtration devices inside, people in the outlaying city, and a few birds and crickets. No sign of Bella anywhere.

After a quick loop around the building, I saw an employee entrance tucked away into a corner of the east wing. the metal door looked flimsy enough. I easily smashed the lock, all the while keeping a lookout for night guards and the many security cameras the lined the area. It wouldn't really matter if anyone did see me, but I really wouldn't want to deal with the hassle. I entered the building quickly, making sure I shut the door behind me.

The building was dark and cool but my eyes adjusted well. I still found no signs of my missing love. However, I did smell something familiar. Sweet. Tangy. The life giving liquid I had grown to need. I followed the scent, but was not very alarmed. The blood I smelled wasn't Bella's. I crept through the Hall of Mirrors and through the many bedrooms before entering the closed off parts of the palace. i soon came in contact with splatters of blood sprayed on the wall of what used to be a bathing room.

My interest peaked, I followed the blood into the adjoining room. A security guard was sprawled on the floor in a light puddle of blood. I crouched over his lifeless body and inspected his wounds. there was a distinct bite mark on his neck. The would was messy and the killing was disorganized. A newborn was behind this. I stood at full attention. The newborn that killed this man could be there. Perhaps they could even have Bella!

I walked silently through the rest of the palace, finding no other distressing signs until I came to the late Marie Antoinette's bedroom. The gilded bed was noticeably disheveled. I grasped the covers and held them to my nose. The faint scent of strawberries infiltrated my nostrils. Bella had been here. But the question remains... where was she now?

"E-Edward?" A musical voice in the silence startled me.

I whipped around but saw nothing. I couldn't even hear a thought. "Who's there?" A statuesque woman stepped out from behind an open door. Her thick, brown hair was full and hung almost to her waist in perfect tendrils. Her alabaster skin was smooth and her facial features were those of a pure beauty. I knew her at once, she was my Bella. However, I noted her eyes were a deep red. "Bella."

"Oh, Edward!" She run into my arms with superhuman speed.

I clutched her to my chest. I had my Bella back, alive, but at what cost? She was now a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in the huge shower in our lavish hotel room, letting the warm water run over my diamond skin, washing away the blood and dirt of before. Edward was in the sitting room, waiting for Alice and Jasper to return for hunting. Although I understood that neither Alice, nor Jasper, would let me disappear and not join the search party, I hated being such a burden to everyone all the time. Now there had been dozens of vampires looking for me for the past few days and I couldn't be more grateful to them for their efforts.

I was happy, though, that Edward didn't mind my new form or that fact that I was now one of them. In fact, he was even a little excited that I was safe and more durable than ever before. I had been so nervous that he would... reject me for being a vampire. Silly, I know, since I was going to become one of them anyway, but the deal was that we would be married first and here we were, still fiances and me, one of the "undead", so to speak.

I turned off the water and dried off before changing into a fresh pair of jeans and a new t-shirt. The clean, familiar clothes and the smell of new cotton made me feel instantly better. However, My bright red eyes in the mirror's reflection did not. They looked strange and foreign. An awkward feature on my otherwise flawless face. I hoped that they would turn gold soon like the others so I didn't look so weird. At least Edward didn't seem to mind my blood red eyes.

"Bella!" Alice's small form hit me full on in the chest and her tiny arm wrapped around me tightly. "We were so worried, but here you are!"

"Hi Alice."

She pulled back and got a good look at me, wrinkling her nose prettily. "But your clothes..."

"What about them?" I laughed, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Didn't Edward take you shopping?"

"Yes."

"In the most fashionable city in the world?"

"Um... yes?"

"Then what are you doing wearing _that_?"

Jasper smiled at me. "Now, Alice, leave her alone. Not everyone wants to wear couture dresses everyday like you."

"I know." She sighed. "But we're still going shopping before we leave."

"Okay, Alice." I sat down on the couch next to Edward, loving the feel of his strong body next to mine. He put an arm around me, one hand fiddling with my engagement ring. I felt so much safer with him next to me.

"So, tell me, Bella." Jasper began. "How in the world are you so tame as a newborn?"

I shrugged and bit my lip. "I'm not all that tame."

"But you are. You're sitting here having a full conversation, not trying to leap into the other rooms to feed." He pointed out.

"I actually had... and accident." I admitted, thinking instantly about that young man, how good and hot his blood felt as it slid down my throat...

"I see." Jasper's face was grim and Alice's was a little shocked.

"It was a security guard at that palace... I had just woken up when he came in... I couldn't help it." I looked down, ashamed at myself for killing an innocent man. "It was like I wasn't myself anymore, like I couldn't control this urge to drink his blood."

"Don't be upset." Alice patted my hand. "We've all made mistakes, but you're still so much more advanced that the average newborn. It's wonderful."

"Thanks Alice."

"But how did you even come to be a vampire?" Jasper asked. "We know you were taken by some woman, but why did she let you live?"

I felt Edward tighten next to me, but I told them the story anyway. "Well... I don't really remember everything that happened to me. The vampire took me from the catacombs and I knew she bit me... but then I think I blacked out. The next thing I knew my body was burning up. Then, when I woke up, I was like this.'

"I wonder." Jasper looked thoughtful. "Why would she go through all that trouble to kidnap you and not kill you?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll never find out either." I glanced up at Edward and saw he was quietly in thought, I suppose he was thinking about the same thing.

Daphne hated me so much she couldn't stand to even look at me. She wanted revenge and would do anything to hurt Edward and I and ruin our relationship. When she grabbed me in that tunnel, I thought I was done for. She told me herself that I needed to die and I still don't understand why she let me live. She could have used her super human strength to snap my neck but instead she granted me eternal life. I just didn't get it at all. And what even happened to her? Edward hadn't told me anything about Daphne but at the same time he seemed so nonchalant about staying in Paris that she must have been killed...

"Well, who cares about the specifics?" Alice smiled. "Bella's here and now she's totally indestructible."

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it?" That was the first time Edward spoke and his voice was quiet. "I thought I had lost her for good but now I know that I'll have her forever." We looked at each other and I saw in his amber eyes how happy he was that I was immortal like him.

Jasper laughed, sensing the moment between Edward and I. "Well, I guess Alice and I will be going now. We're in the suite just below you, so let us know if you need us."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Edward's lips were firmly on mine. "God, I was so scared, Bella."

"Me too."

"I thought I'd never see you again." His grip tightened around me, like we would never let me go.

"Are you happy?" I asked in between fevered kisses.

He grinned my favorite, crooked grin. "Do you even have to ask?"

I shook my head, coming in for another, deeper kiss. "You've been holding out on me." I teased. Our kisses were so much closer and full of hot passion we didn't have before.

"Now that I don't have to worry about killing you, I can let go more."

"Well, I love it."

"Me too."

His hand began creeping up the back of my shirt. "Shall we retire to the bedroom, my lady?"

"Let's." I smiled, knowing that everything would be okay.

* * *

Lemons anyone? Because I sense a lemon in the next chapter. What do you think? Lemons in chapter 4, or should I leave it squeaky clean? Review333


End file.
